Sharing An Apartment: Three
by xxbluewingsxx
Summary: Nothing to do with the first two. Pietro and Lance. Best friends, sharing an apartment. Pietro needs to retrieve something of Lance's while Lance has a secret girlfriend waiting for him outside the apartment. What uproars will these secrets cause?


**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution.**

Okay, so we were playing this improv game in drama where two people pretend to be best friends sharing an apartment. Basically they both have a secret. The one friend's secret is forcing him to leave the apartment for whatever reason, and the other friend's secret involves making the friend stay. And they can't give away their secret, though they can give hints.

Anyways, we did a couple of scenes in class and I though they'd make really good stories, so here we are! I hope you like them. I made a few adjustments to this one to make it better... and I had to come up with an ending because we ran out of time and the scene never got finished.

So in this story Pietro's trying to leave but Lance wants him to stay.

* * *

**Sharing An Apartment: Three**

"So... how's your new car working?" Pietro asked, eyeing Lance up and down as they sat in separate chairs watching T.V.

"Pretty good." Lance said in a distracted tone, eyes glued to the television.

"I see." Pietro said, looking down at his feet which were twitching. "And um... what about your watch?"

"Huh?" He looked at Pietro and then shook his head. "Oh yah, it's broken."

Pietro's eyes widened. "W...what?! No!"

Lance nodded. "Yah it is."

Pietro ran his hands through his hair as he jumped up. "Well... is there any way to repair it?" He asked.

Lance did a shrug of indifference as though he didn't care about the watch. "Maybe? I don't know, it got all wet."

Pietro blinked. "How'd it get wet?"

Lance's eyes were glued to the television. "I went swimming with it on." He said in an uncaring tone.

Pietro's hands dropped and his jaw was practically touching the floor. "_Why_ the Hell would you go _swimming_ with your watch on?!"

Lance gave Pietro a sideways glance before turning back to the screen. "Oh you know, I just forgot to take it off and dove in the pool before I realized I was still wearing it."

Pietro turned around to hide the look of horror that crossed his face. He inhaled slowly before turning around. "Is there any way to fix it?"

Lance shrugged. "I don't know. You can check it if you want."

Pietro gave a feeble grin. "Where is it? In your room?" He asked, heading across the room.

Lance shook his head. "No, I left it at the Institute."

Pietro's jaw dropped again. "Why did you leave it there?"

Lance shrugged. "I was swimming in Xavier's pool and I just left it there."

Pietro rolled his eyes and grabbed his coat off the chair. "Okay, okay. Makes sense."

He was halfway across the room before Lance stood up, looking around at him. "Whoa, where you going?"

Pietro had one arm through his coat sleeve and was working on the other. "I'm going to the Institute. I need to get that watch."

Lance blinked. "Why? What's so special about that watch?"

Pietro looked taken aback. "What do you mean what's special about it? I gave it to you for your eighteenth birthday!"

Lance looked taken aback. "What the Hell do you mean? You didn't give me that watch! Toad did."

It was Pietro's turn to looked shocked. "The one with the gold chain? That was the one I gave you!"

Lance's jaw dropped open and he covered his mouth. "Oh that one! I thought you were talking about the digital one with the leather strap! Oh no, the one you gave me is in my room. Hang on I'll get it for you."

He went into his bedroom, leaving Pietro standing in the middle of the family room standing like an idiot.

Lance soon emerged and handed the watch over to Pietro. "See? It's fine."

Pietro held the watch close to his ear to listen to it's ticking. "And you're positive it's not scratched or damaged in any shape or form?"

Lance shook his head. "No it's fine... but why do you care about it so much? I mean, it is mine after all."

Pietro shook his head. "Oh, it's too long of a story." He looked at the clock sitting on a nearby table. "I need to be somewhere by seven so I really to get running."

Lance blocked his way before he could take another step. "Whoa, where's the rush? You still have a half hour."

Pietro shook his head. "No, you don't understand. It's a very important appointment and I can't afford to be late. And it's on the other side of town." Pietro rambled but from the look Lance was giving him, he could tell he wasn't convincing him.

Lance shrugged. "So it'll take you ten minutes to get there. Come on, sit for fifteen minutes. We have time." He grinned.

Pietro shook his head. "I'll tell you when I get back."

Lance frowned. "Well I want my watch back."

Pietro looked at him in surprise. "Why?"

Lance rolled his eyes. "You mean besides the fact it's mine?" Before Pietro could argue he swiped the watch from Pietro's hand.

Pietro's eyes widened in shock. "Hey! Give it back! I need that!"

Lance frowned again. "It's mine. Why should I give it to you?"

Pietro opened and closed his jaw several times. "Lance... I _really_ need that watch."

Lance gave Pietro an even look. "Why? Tell me. Give me something in return and I'll give you the watch."

Pietro sighed. "Look man, I don't have time for this." Lance stuffed the watch in his pocket giving Pietro a knowing look. Pietro sighed. "Okay, okay. What do you want?"

Lance smirked and ran a hand through his air, walking somewhat lazily away from Pietro. "I'll be honest with you..." He turned and faced Pietro. "Your sister is hot."

Pietro's eyes widened for a split second. "So?"

Lance smirked even more widely so. "I know, you're really protective of her and everything, but I really want to go out with her."

Pietro shook his head. "Absolutely not!"

Lance tossed the pocket in the air before catching it. "Your loss."

Pietro's eyes followed the watch, before focusing back on Lance. "Okay okay. You can go out with her. Just give me the watch!"

Lance grinned with satisfaction. "Thank you." He held his hand out to give Pietro the watch. "But you still don't have to be gone for another ten minutes. Tell me why you need the watch so desperately."

Pietro fingered the watch in his hands as though it was extremely delicate. "What? Oh, I'll tell you when I get back." He put the watch in his pocket.

Lance looked around at the front door, before grabbing Pietro's sleeve and dragging him to the couch. "No. Sit down for a minute. Tell me. Come on, we're best friends aren't we?"

Pietro sat down and Lance sat on a chair opposite him. Pietro sighed and rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "Okay fine!" He exhaled long and loudly. "You know how I got fired last week?" Lance nodded. "Yah well, I wanted to get you something really special for your eighteenth birthday because everyone goes on about how important it is and everything. But I was tight on cash you see. So, I wasn't sure what to get you and I just saw the watch in the display case at the store and... well..." Pietro trailed off, thinking how to phrase what he wanted to say.

Lance's eyes grew wide with comprehension. "You _stole_ this?" He asked, his voice laced with disbelief.

Pietro gave a feeble grin. "Yah, but-"

Lance shook his head. "You know how I feel about stealing!"

Pietro's grin fell. "Yah, I know, but I didn't know what-"

Lance cut him off again. "I've been wearing a stolen watch! What if I was the one that was caught? Hmm?"

Pietro shook his head. "You're no listening. I have a chance to make things okay. Xavier spoke to-"

Lance growled. "I don't care. Take your watch and get out of my apartment. I don't want you near me!"

Pietro ran across the room to the door. He turned to address Lance again.

"GET OUT!!!" Lance yelled, not wanting to hear Pietro's excuse.

Pietro pulled the door open, only to come face to face with his sister. "Wanda?!" He asked, startled.

"Pietro?" Wanda blinked.

"GO!" Lance yelled again from the back of the room.

Pietro gave his sister a quick look. "Talk to you later. I really have to go!" He tore out of the apartment and down the hall before Lance could yell at him again.

**The End****

* * *

**A/N: Pietro stole the watch he gave to Lance as a gift. Xavier had spoken to the store manager and they agreed that if Pietro returned the watch by a certain time, he wouldn't press charges. So, Pietro was trying to leave the apartment to return the watch. Lance was secretly dating Wanda and knew she was standing outside the apartment door, so he was trying to keep Pietro in because he knew he'd overreact if he knew Lance and Wanda were dating.

Anyways, please review and tell me your thoughts.


End file.
